The Best Thing
by StoryGirl02
Summary: “It was for a kiss, baby.” Tammy made a noise of disgust. “A kiss?” she questioned unbelievably, shaking her head. “Eww. That’s so gross.”


**The Best Thing**

_- yes, that coupon had been the best thing that had happened to her-_

* * *

"Mummy?" There was a tug on her hand, and she looked down to meet the eyes of her daughter, a teddy bear stuffed underneath her arm. With a small smile on her face, she pulled her up to sit in her lap, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, relishing in the smell of strawberries that existed in the silky brown strands. The lamp flickered softly in the corner, filling the room with light.

"Mmm?" Stretching behind her, she hummed softly under her breath as she searched for a file, biting down on her lips to contain her frustration. Where was it? She had just seen it hours before, and now, when she needed it desperately, it had disappeared.

Tammy glanced up at her, gnawing on the top of her thumb anxiously. A small hand reached upwards to brush her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled down at her, pulling her hand back to rest in her lap, the others wrapped around the shoulders of her tiny daughter.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" her daughter questioned, her blue pools that she called eyes big and wide as she looked up at her. A smile played in the corners of Amanda's eyes as she laughed softly, tapping her daughter lightly on the nose. "How'd you fall in love?"

She'd been expecting this question for some time now, and wasn't surprised that it had been asked. Tammy had been flower-girl at Michael's wedding recently, and had been full of questions, her little voice piping up at the dinner table.

She looked up to follow Tammy's suddenly changing line of vision, her smile widen as she watched her husband's shadow leant against the doorframe. A pair of boxers sat dangerously low on his hips, and he slowly took a bite of the cookie in his hand, sipping his milk. She stifled a giggle at his actions, shaking her head. He just smiled, waving softly to Tammy.

Tammy's hand waved back slowly, her daughter smiling before she snuggled more into Amanda's shoulder, murmuring softly with delight.

She tugged softly on her daughter's curls, watching her husband. "Well, honey, I guess it would have to have been when your daddy gave me a coupon."

Tammy wrinkled her nose endearingly, glancing up at her with a confused look in her eyes. "A coupon, Mummy?" Amanda nodded, running her hand through her hair. "A coupon, sweetie," she told her, smiling as her daughter shook her head.

"Daddy's a cheapskate," she told her mother sincerely, pursing her lips in a way that was too advanced for her four-year-old age.

Amanda chuckled softly. "No, honey, he's not," she said, pulling her daughter closer, her bunny slippers nearly falling off her feet as he legs dangled over the chair. "In fact, Tams, that coupon was one of the most valuable things your dad has ever given me."

Tammy bit her lower lip. "What was it for, then?" she asked.

She glanced back up at her husband, watched as he hummed softly, the tap running as he finished cleaning up the dishes.

"It was for a kiss, baby."

Tammy made a noise of disgust. "A kiss?" she questioned unbelievably, shaking her head. "Eww. That's so gross."

Amanda placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as her husband started to walk out of the kitchen, still humming. "You just keep thinking that, Tammy-baby. Boys are disgusting, okay?"

Tammy nodded before she allowed herself to be lifted in her father's arms, immediately snuggling into his shoulder comfortably, her bear in her arms. "Yes, Mummy," she whispered, closing her eyes tiredly.

Wilder shifted her around in his arms as he glanced down at Amanda, smiling. "Time for bed, huh?"

She nodded, before standing up, wincing as she did so. A hand was placed on her lower back as she started to waddle, slowly, towards the hallway, her hair untwining from the tight bun she had placed in into earlier when she had rushed to the bathroom, morning sickness making its unwelcome visit once again.

In a couple of months, another baby would be welcomed in their home.

Then they'd be complete: Wilder, Amanda, Tammy and Baby.

Wilder hummed as they walked into the bedroom and she couldn't help but stare at him as he placed Tammy into her bed, their daughter murmuring with sleepiness as she was covered up with blankets.

Yes, that coupon had been the _best thing_ that had happened to her.

* * *

**Hey, when the muse strikes, it strikes. I really should be working on Dreams, and I swear that I am, but this just flowed out, and only took twenty minutes to write. The next chapter of Dreams will be coming soon, I swear. I'm just having a bit of a tussle with my muse, who doesn't want to let go of the exact write-up of the plot. Reviews are love!**


End file.
